So close
by jole.hodgins
Summary: Another kidnapping fanfiction about our most loved Criminal Minds character Spencer . The situation he finds himself in is worse, than anything he could ever have had imagined .
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hellooo everybody. This is just my second fanfiction story ever, so I appreciate reviews and criticism. :) I hope you like it.**

* * *

The case had been exhausting, chasing a rapist and murderer of 7 women through different cities wasn't really Reids definition of a "relaxed case". His mind was racing with thoughts about the case and statistics concerning the unsub, while he was walking home. They had caught him in the end, but unfortunately the eighth victim didn't make it through, she had died minutes before the rapists arrest.

The image of her, dark hair, blue eyes, lying naked on the floor, her hands tied behind her back, a noose encircling her neck still haunted his memory. The job did get easier with time, but that didn't mean, that they didn't get to the profilers, they would just learn to push it out of their heads sooner.

He was walking slowly, taking his time, needing and enjoying the fresh air filling his lungs. He let his long fingers slide through his now short hair, still not quite used to it. He had been so lost in thought, that nothing around him got his attention. The images of the dead women on the autopsy tables rattled through his mind again and again, making him sigh. He pinched the bridge of his nose. He wished he would have gone out for drinks with the others, just to be distracted, but he had made the decision to go home and sleep for at least a week. The buzzing of his cellphone let him snap out of his train of thought.

On the display was written a message from Hotch:

"I am sorry, but a new case has come up just now, it's important. Please come back to the bar we are in. We'll go from here together as soon as you arrive. Hotch."

As Reid finished reading the text he groaned from disappointment. He couldn't believe it, he had to turn back now, where he'd almost arrived at his doorstep, so close to his bed. He stared at the display a few more seconds, a little angry, that Hotch didn't even take the time to call him and explain. But he was the boss, so he reluctantly turned around to start his way back to the bar.

Finally he stood across the street of the bar. He could see the people within through the windows. Nobody else was on the street, so Reid started to walk. But before his foot touched the concrete, he felt how his arms were grabbed from behind. He was in utter and complete shock, he even forgot to scream when he was pushed against the wall. His gun was thrown away.

He opened his mouth to scream for his friends, who were just across the street, but immediately he felt the cold steel of a gun barrel against his throat. He closed his mouth again, too afraid to do anything. Reids hazelnut eyes looked pleadingly at his attacker, his heart was racing. The cold eyes of a muscular, tall man stared back, whose lips formed a malicious grin. "Hello Agent Reid, it's nice to finally actually meet you."

The man kept his gun at his throat, his blue eyes directly looking into Reids. With the other hand he reached behind his back and brought forward a roll of duct tape. When the slender doctor saw that he started to babble: "Please, I wont scream, there's no need for that." He pointed at the roll of duct tape.

"Oh, I know you wont scream, you wouldn't want to get your friends killed, now would you?" He grinned at Reid.

Reids eyes widened. "How.. how did you know my name, and where my friends are? What do you want?" His whole body was trembling.

"Those are a lot of questions and I wont be the one to answer them." He took out a rag from his pocket. "You can save them for later." With that he stuffed the rag into Reids mouth and quickly put duct tape over his lips to secure it.

Reid was so surprised, he almost choked on the rag. He started to struggle, trying to push the man away, but he was way too strong. The man then threw Reid on the ground and pulled his arms behind his back. He duct taped his wrists together, until there were at least ten layers. When he was done he pulled Reid up, who was squirming, near tears. He pushed him towards a black van.

Reid saw the mans intention and fought, he screamed in his gag, despair taking a hold of him, he couldn't be taken, not again, not just a few feet away from his friends. The man held him in place, sliding the the door of the van open, when the door across the street was suddenly opened and a tall familiar looking man stepped outside.

Reids gaze fell upon that man, and he screamed even louder, to no avail. It was Morgan, and behind him followed his entire team. Immediately the man pulled Reid behind the van, just enough so he could still see the FBI agents. Reid was desperate, they were so close, but didn't even realize he was in danger. Tears welled up in his eyes, he saw them laughing. Hotch, who came out last seemed to be occupied with his pockets.

The young doctor was looking at his friends, hoping they would notice him. He heard a whisper: "Say goodbye. You probably won't see them again." Then Reid was yanked back and thrown into the van.

* * *

"Have any of you seen my phone?" Hotch looked at his team-members. They were laughing still after they had left the bar. Only JJ heard him. "What? No, you didn't take it out all evening. Seems like a miracle, if you ask me." She raised her eyebrows, attempting a smile, and hoping that he wouldn't mind the joke.

Faintly behind her she heard a car speeding away. Hotch patted down all his pockets, but there was no sign of his phone. "One time I go out and my phone gets stolen. Perfect, just perfect." His agitated voice made all of the others turn to him.

"What's up?" Morgans deep voice was to hear. Hotch looked at them and said with a serious voice: "My phone is gone. It must have been stolen." He looked back to the bar and looked back at the events of the evening.

Any contact with somebody he didn't know? One time sprung to his mind, a man had bumped into him on the way to the toilet. He had apologized, but didn't look into Hotchs face.

Hotch turned around to rush back into the bar, followed closely by his team. He whirled around, looking for a familiar figure, then his eyes fell on the bar, and there lay a phone. It was his, he grabbed it and looked through his files.

No new calls or sent e-mails. But a text message had been sent. To Reid. He read through the message a few times, with every time his face grew darker. "I didn't send this...", he mumbled.

"Did you find it?" Garcia looked at him with a curious look on her round, sweet face.

When he turned to his team a deep frown was on his face. They all knew something was wrong. Fun-time was over. "We have a problem."

* * *

**A/N: So? How did you like it? Interesting? Or just boring? Please be honest and feel free to bring ideas... ^^ Thanks for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys, thanks for all the follows and the reviews! You really didn't disappoint me. Thanks so much for reading my story, I hope you like the second chapter. ^^**

* * *

"We have a problem." Hotchs face was dark with premonition.

Prentiss looked at him, waiting for him to continue, but when he didn't she asked: "What's wrong? Do we have a new case?" Hotch looked at her and spoke: "In a way, yes. Somebody took my phone to send a message to someone."

"Well? So? You got it back now." Garcia tried to lighten the mood. "That's not it, it's about to whom the message was sent. It was to Reid."

Hotch only got confused looks. Then he held out his phone for them to read. Morgan finished first, and his hand shot up to his head. His face had darkened as well now. "You didn't send this I suppose." Hotch shook his head.

Then it dawned on them all. Immediately they ran outside. They just wanted to get into their cars when JJs eye caught a glimpse of something. It shone in the light of the street lamps. She walked closer until she saw. It was a gun, a revolver to be exact. "Hotch!"

Hotch came running, to find JJ kneeling down in front of something on the floor. He, too kneeled down. It was Reids revolver. He took out his handkerchief and picked it up, careful as not to touch it with his skin.

He stared at the revolver, not wanting to acknowledge, that it was the doctors. Slowly he stood up and turned to his team. Holding up the revolver, he tried to avoid too many questions, they all knew, something had happened, that they didn't want to ever let happen again. But it had happened, they had been to careless. Especially himself, why didn't he notice the man stealing his phone? He should be able to detect something like that. He had failed, and he wasn't sure if he was going to be able to make it right.

* * *

Reid was filled with fear, he felt how the van started to speed beneath his body. His team hadn't noticed him, would they even notice that he was gone? He was squirming, wriggling his wrists, trying to loosen the tape clutching at his bare skin. He closed his eyes, directing every thought at this task, but they kept wandering to statistics about kidnappings. How high was the probability to get kidnapped, let alone to get kidnapped twice in a lifetime.

His thoughts were racing, in between the action of trying to free himself, and how unlikely it actually is to be the victim of an abduction. His mind was in such a turmoil, that he didn't even notice the speed the van had gone up to.

The pace was so high, they must have been on the highway by then.

Reid was now at the point of his wrists twisting so badly, he thought his bones were going to snap at any moment. His eyes closed, he moaned into his gag from exertion. He turned his body so he was against the wall with his back. Then he took his legs to stabilize him, he made an attempt to sit up and succeeded. His heart was still racing, the adrenalin washing through his body.

He opened his eyes and looked forward to the man driving, his kidnapper. Reids hazelnut eyes met the icy cold ones of him in the rearview mirror.

The young agent was scared, not like every time he had a gun pointed at him, but a fear, knowing, that he was helpless, without a weapon, not even his voice to talk round the man.

He closed his eyes, giving into the helplessness, not knowing what was waiting for him in the future.

Finally the van came to a stop. Reid went alert in a second, the plan he had worked on with eyes closed, ready to be executed. He would kick his attacker the moment he opened the door, make a run for it, hopefully running into someone who could help him.

He was ready, his feet against the door, his eyes wide and full of anticipation, his breathing was ragged under the duct tape, his heart pacing faster than ever before. Then the door slid open, and the kidnapper wasn't ready for the two shoes flying in his direction, to be exact his face. Pain seared through his head and he heard footsteps running away from him.

Reid couldn't believe it for a second, he had hit the man, and obviously broken his nose, as blood was streaming through the fingers of his kidnapper as he held his face. The doctor took his chance and jumped out, running for his life. He breathed through his nose, trying not to stumble as he ran towards a illuminated street. Just as he turned the corner, he ran into a man.

"Ho, ho! What is going on?" Reid could almost not believe his luck. He started to babble behind his gag, hoping the rag would not choke him. He looked at the man, gesturing for him to take out his gag. The man looked shocked, he was a little older than Reid himself, dark hair and almost black eyes.

Reid got more and more nervous, as the man didn't make a move to help, but then suddenly the man grabbed his arm and twisted it painfully, causing him to whimper. Then the man pulled him back towards the dark alley he had come from, Reid was so confused, not understanding what was happening. He tried pulling away, but the mans grip was like iron.

Towards them came his kidnapper, still bleeding from his nose. His eyes went wide when he saw the man holding Reid. He let his hand sink from his nose, he looked almost afraid. Reid looked from him to the other one.

The man holding Reid then spoke: "Do you always handle your packages this carelessly? I do not wish, that my orders get lost."

In Reids head all the pieces fell into place. He wasn't free, he had just run into the arms of the man who had ordered his kidnapping.

* * *

**A/N: If you thought it was already over, well, you thought wrong... ;) Review please, and tell me what you think, any ideas as what could happen to poor Reid? Thanks for taking the time and reading. Love you guys, jole.**


	3. Chapter 3

Reid looked from the bleeding man to the man crushing his arm. His hazelnut eyes were full of pain and desperation as he squirmed, trying to get away.

Now the dark haired man, turned his attention to Reid, a grin on his face. "Hello finally Doctor Reid. We weren't supposed to meet this way, but at least I still caught you." He gave the kidnapper a look, that one shouldn't be able to survive.

The kidnapper stared at his boss, apology in his eyes, as well as fear. "I am sorry, he caught me off guard. He wasn't supposed to get away."

"Of course he wasn't! What do you think I would pay for? You are a useless imbecile!" The man was screaming now. Then he pulled out a gun from nowhere, pointed it at the mans head and pulled the trigger.

Reid winced at the loud shot from the gun, he stared at the lifeless body of his kidnapper on the ground, a gaping hole in his forehead, his eyes empty. His breathing was ragged, he couldn't believe what the man had just done.

In Reids eyes there was plea, as the man looked at him. He only smirked and spoke in a soothing, gentle voice: "Don't worry, I wont kill you, since you are worth way too much to just be killed." He grabbed Reids chin and looked him into his scared eyes. "The pictures I've seen of you really don't do you justice. You are beautiful."

Reid was shocked by what he'd just heard and pulled his head away. The man laughed maliciously.

The situation was just too much for Reid, a dead body lying beside him, on the floor, the blood pooling around his feet, a man talking about him like he was a thing, and not a person, him being tied up, not being able to shout for help, or run away. Total helplessness entwining him. And before he could think of something else he was pulled towards another car, towards the unknown.

* * *

Hotch looked at his team, they all looked tired and afraid for their mutual friend. They were all wondering where he was, how he was, if he even was still alive.

Garcia was close to tears. Morgan seemed to be on the verge of wanting to throw the table through the room. JJ was staring at the table, deep in thought. Prentiss did the same, and Rossi was the only one who looked Hotch directly in the face.

He blamed himself, hadn't he gotten his phone stolen, Reid might be safe at home right now, sleeping and dreaming. He wouldn't be afraid right now. But he was, and Hotch blamed himself. And he wished the others would tell him so as well. But instead they all brooded over it themselves, waiting for the feedback from the prints on Hotchs phone.

Finally Garcia got a call. "Yeah. Uh-uh... Okay, thanks, thank you so much!" She sprung up, exited to help, to do something. She picked up her iPad and started to type around.

"So, they got a match for the prints. They belong to a certain Mike Walsh. He has a whole list of priors: Kidnapping, theft, murder. But the authorities could never nail him. Damn him!"

Prentiss spoke now for the first time since they had found Reids gun. "How come they never got him?"

"Well, it seems like they never had enough evidence. And he had a very good lawyer." Garcia looked around the table. The picture of a man appeared on the screen of the conference room. He had piercing blue eyes, and brown short hair. He definitely didn't look like the man you would want to meet alone in a dark alley.

"Either he has a lot of luck or he has a great guardian angel. Or better, a rich and powerful guardian angel." Rossi looked at the screen, frowning.

"Well, lets pay him a visit, shall we?" Hotch was already halfway to the door. Morgan murmered: "I will split his skull, unless he tells us where our pretty boy is."

Garcia managed a weak smile. Hotch turned around once more and spoke to her: "Garcia, look what else you can find out about that Mike."

"Yes sir." Then they were all out the door, they split up, Morgan and Hotch went to Mike Walshs apartment, JJ, Rossi and Prentiss to Reids. All of them hoped they would soon find something that would lead them to their friend.

JJ, Rossi and Prentiss arrived at Reids apartment. JJ opened the door with the spare key she always carried around in her pocket. Spence was like a son to her, and she never wanted to go through something like with Hankle again. But now, it was happening again, her friend was missing, and she felt guilty once again.

They entered his apartment, everything was spotless, and there were at least two shelves full of books in every room. They looked around, for any evidence of surveillance, or anything that would lead them to Spencer, but everything was normal, nothing out of order.

The two other men stood now in front of the door of the home of Mike Walsh. Morgan was so angry, they had their guns in hand, ready to bust in.

"Mike Walsh, FBI, search warrant." Without waiting for an answer they kicked the door down and searched the house. Shouts of "Clear!" sounded through the apartment. When they looked at every room, they came together. "He's not here." Morgan sounded angry. He wanted to hurt the man who had taken his friend, his friend who was like a little brother to him.

The apartment seemed scabby, the man didn't seem to have much. There were only the needed things, like a mattress and a few pans to cook. Here and there lay a porn magazine.

"He doesn't seem to own much, he doesn't care much about anything." Hotch put his hands on his hips, looking around in the sparsely furnished rooms. His brow was furrowed and his mind was racing. How was he supposed to find Reid, with so little information, the only lead they had, not even being there.

He had to contain himself, so did Morgan, all he wanted to do was to punch a wall and scream until his lungs hurt. A cellphone ringing pulled them out of their raging thoughts. Hotch took out his phone answering it, while listening his expression changed, his frown turned into a sad look. He hung up and stared at Morgan. Then he slowly spoke: "They found a body. It's Mike Walsh."

Morgans jaw clenched, he looked even angrier than before. Now they had lost their only suspect.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading! And all follows and favourites, you guys are amazing, and I am so happy that you like, and just so you know, the reviews I get, are really keeping me happy! Thank you soooooo much! Don't forget to do so again... ;) **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. I hope that was soon enough for you guys... Enjoy!**

* * *

Reid felt how he was dragged and then pushed into the trunk of a car. He couldn't believe this was happening to him. Why was he the one to be chosen? It just simply didn't make sense. He was of no value, at least he thought so, up until now. He was trying to keep up with the turns the car made, but his mind was just too clouded with thoughts about what the man had said, about his beauty. He shuddered when he thought back on it.

Something was definitely wrong here, it wasn't a normal kidnapping, someone had ordered it to happen, and it seems like he was very important. For gods sake, a man had already died because of him. Sweat started to trickle down his forehead, dripping into his eyes. He was afraid, he remembered when Tobias Hankle had taken him, he didn't remember anything about the transport, but the torture had been hell. Not to speak of the drugs he had been given. This time it seemed way more organized, and that wasn't something that calmed Reid, if anything it made him even more uncomfortable.

He slid around in the trunk, it seemed like forever, until the car finally came to a stop. He was breathing heavily, afraid, terrified of what was coming. He hoped that his friends had found out that he was missing, that they were looking for him, and already had a lead. They had found him last time, but that was just because he had a way to communicate with them, hadn't it been for the cameras he would be dead by now.

He heard how a car door was slammed, and footsteps on what sounded like gravel, then a key in the lock of the trunk. The lid slowly opened, the man from before standing over him, a malicious grin on his face. He reached down and patted Reids cheek, what made him flinch away. He didn't want the man to touch him, talk to him or even look at him, everything the man did, sent chills through Reid, something made him feel like the man was going to be the worst nightmare that Reid would ever have.

"Come on, pretty boy. I'll show you your new temporary home." His voice sounded soft, almost gentle. Shivers went down Reids spine when the man said 'pretty boy'. It was something only Morgan used to say, and Reid never felt weird about it. It was more like a nick name, something nice. But now his stomach felt ill, and he felt like he could vomit. The man pulled him up, out of the trunk. His knees were weak and wobbly, he almost fell, but the man held him upright. He led Reid through the dark of the chilly night.

More than once he tried to wrench himself free and run, but soon he realized, that all his tries would be futile, with tied hands behind his back and gagged he was clearly in disadvantage. They walked towards an old house, it looked abandoned. Around there were almost no other houses, and the few that were there looked abandoned as well. A lonely neighborhood, where probably no one would find him so fast. Even with his astounding brain, he had no idea where he actually was. He had never been here before.

He was shoved through the door, inside it was dark, as well a cold, it smelled moldy. They went down a flight of stairs, it was like Reid stepped into another world all together. Down there it was clean, almost sterile. It seemed new, renovated. It was a long hallway, with several doors that held rooms behind them. Reid thought he heard whimpers. His eyes went wide, he was not the only one this man had taken. There were others. This made his knees go weak again, he let himself fall down. He was breathing heavily, he looked pleadingly at the man, whose brow was now dangerously deep furrowed. He looked angry.

"Stand up. I will bring you to your room, if you walk on your own feet or if I have to drag you, either way you'll end up there!" He pointed to the end of the hallway, the last door.

Reid couldn't stand up, he only shook his head, hoping the man would understand and take off his gag, so he could talk to him, his only way to find some way of getting out of there. The man didn't bat an eye, and when Reid didn't stand up he suddenly felt how his head flew to the side, his cheek stinging with pain. The man had given him a slap. Reid was shocked for a second, and immediately his other cheek felt the same stinging. Another slap had hit his face. Now he understood, if he didn't move now, he would get dragged to his room. So he tried to get to his feet, his wobbly knees, his own body betraying him.

Finally he managed to get to his feet, he sobbed behind his gag, afraid, hurting. He slowly walked towards his "new home". The door was opened for him, and when he saw inside, his eyes went even wider than before. He started to shake his head again, stepping back because he couldn't bear the thought of having to step in there, with what the room held. He looked at the man, whose smile was back now, wide, from ear to ear. With one hand on Reids back, he held the other one up, like to show a beautiful view. "Welcome Spencer." A chuckle sounded from his throat, it made Reid gag, the bile rise from his stomach.

* * *

After they had received the phone call about the body they left in a hurry. Prentiss, JJ and Rossi all knew, that nothing would be found in Reids apartment. In the car they sat in silence, not wanting to start a conversation, nothing would have been able to distract them from the fact, that their only lead, their only suspect had been found dead.

The whole drive no word was spoken. When they arrived they got out, Hotch and Morgan were already there. They stood by a body, a pool of blood had formed around his head, the blood was already dry.

"One shot to the head. But it looks like he got some on the nose before he was killed. Maybe he was betrayed by one of his own people." Rossi made the first statement, easing the others a great deal. "Yeah, looks like he was sure he wasn't gonna be killed by the other guy. Walsh didn't necessarily work on his own." Morgan had his hands on his hips, looking down at the body. JJ had walked by them towards the white van that stood only a few feet away from the dead body.

She put on a pair of gloves, then she tried the door, and it slid open. Carefully she stepped inside and took a look around, it was almost empty, but there was a roll of duct tape, and some tools. She shook her head. "Guys, come here for a sec." The others were behind her just a moment later. "What is it JJ?" Hotch sounded curious and hopeful.

Without saying anything she held up the roll. She looked at the faces of her friends and fellow agents. "I guess it's clear now, that he is definitely the one who took Reid."

"Lets run the plates of the van, maybe we find something." Hotch took out his phone and dialed Garcia.

Morgan took one last look at the motionless body on the ground and said more to himself than anyone else: "We are going to find you, kid. I promise."

* * *

**A/N: Weeeeell... who knows what's going to happen next? ;) Thank you guys so much for reviewing! I am really trying to update as soon as possible, but you know what life's like, sometimes you're busy, and sometimes not... But thank you for all your support! Don't forget to review. I hope you liked it... ^^**

**(You can tell me what you think, if it's bad, be honest... I wont mind criticism, it will only help to improve my writing. You guys are awesome!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: OH MY GOSH! I just want to thank all my reviewers and new followers and faves of this story, I am really starting to like this! ;) (I guess I am a bad person...)**

**KASEY64: Thank you so much for reviewing so often! You are such an awesome motivator! And as to your suspicion... We'll see... ;)**

**silverwrym: Thanks for keeping me updating... I am happy that you like the story! ^^**

**Evil E. Evil: (Cool name btw. :)) Thanks for the compliment! I didn't think I was a good writer... **

**You guys are all so awesome! Enjoy now... And oh: Disclaimer: Well, we all know, I am not the owner of the characters... *Sniff* So leave my fantasies alone! **

* * *

Reid couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was like he had stepped from one world into another, a world he wasn't particularly fond of. With wide eyes he still stared at the room in front of him.

The room was filled with devices, most of them he recognized, his eidetic memory being the one thing he really didn't want right now. With every device, the words he had read about it flooded his brain.

Ball gag: There to efficiently mute a persons attempts to speak.

Cat o' nine tails: A whip, used to implement severe punishment on a person.

Manacles: Handcuffs to restrain a person.

These were only a tiny bit of information that had just come back to Reid, and before he could really react, he felt how he was shoved inside of this room and pushed down on a bench face down. He started to struggle, but the man that had taken him here had taken a seat on Reids buttocks, pinning him down.

Reid was starting to panic, afraid of what the man was going to do to him. His struggles faltered when he felt cold steel against his skin, just above the duct tape that held his wrist together. A second later he heard how the tape was cut through. He let out a breath of relief, just to feel how another material was put around his wrist. It was soft, but strong and his one moment of chance, when he could have pulled away had gone by. When he felt another pair of whatever was around his wrists, be put around his elbows he kicked himself mentally, for enjoying the moment of freedom and not reacting.

The device was pulled tighter around his elbows, until they almost touched, a very painful procedure. He moaned into his gag, his shoulders were aching. Finally the man rose, the weight lifted. Reid opened his eyes. Trying to look up, he realized that the angle was very unfortunate, and he would sooner break his own neck, than to look back over his shoulders. He tried to sit up, the fear still deep in his bones, gnawing at him. When he didn't manage, he heard an evil chuckle.

"Oh boy, whoever gets you will have a lot of fun with you. You are so helpless." This made Reid angry, he wriggled his paining shoulders. His heart stopped when he lost balance and fell off the bench on his back. The moment his tied arms touched the floor he screamed, the pain was excruciating. He rolled to the side, the pain still shooting through his body, he knew that his shoulders weren't broken, but it sure as hell felt like they were.

He slowly turned his head to look up at the still chuckling man, who now crouched down to help Reid up. The pain had made his eyes water, the tears were stinging in his eyes.

The man pulled Reid up and sat him back down on the bench, the young doctor was still trying to find a relatively comfortable way to hold his arms when the man started to work on Reids gag. He took all the duct tape away, the last bit he pulled off in a quick smooth motion. This made Reid wince. He spit out the saliva soaked rag that had almost choked him to death a few times over the past hours.

Now was his chance, he could talk, he could try to convince the man, that what he was doing was wrong, and that if he let Reid go now, the consequences wouldn't be too big.

So he looked up and started to talk: "What do you want? I can give you money, if that's what you want. But if you do this, you are going to jail for a very long time. I know right now you feel like a great man, with no boundaries, you feel like you are in control and that nothing could go wrong, but as soon as you are kneeling on the floor your hands cuffed behind your back, you will regret it!"

Through Reids speech the man just looked at him, always a slight grin on his face, he had his arms crossed in front of his chest, and he stood strong. When Reid finished he waited a minute before he crouched down again, to be on a level with the young frightened doctor.

"Spencer, first of all, I know I am in control, your team won't find you here. And if they ever find this place, we both will be long gone, two separate paths. Second, IF they catch me, and I am going to jail, I will go there, a smile on my face, because I know that you are suffering a worse fate than you could ever have imagined. And that is because I hate the FBI and with you going through this they all suffer, and I will be even richer than I already am." A sickening smile was now adorning the mans face.

Reid looked the man right into his eyes and he knew he was telling the truth and this scared him even more. Tears had welled up in his eyes and his brain didn't have any reasonable idea what to say anymore, only to plead was now possible. As a tear rolled down Reids cheek he pleaded: "Please, please! Just let me go! Please!"

The man chuckled and tsked. He walked to one of the many hooks that covered the walls and took down something, the man stood in front of it, so Reid didn't see what it was.

Then the man walked towards Reid, his hand behind his back, with whatever he held inside. When Reid opened his mouth to plead once more, the man took his chance and moved quick as a cat, he stuffed something into his mouth and closed the attached straps behind Reids head. He felt how a ball now held his teeth and lips from touching, and his tongue from moving properly to speak. A ball gag had been fastened around his head. Tears rolled down his cheeks and wet the straps that held the ball in his mouth.

"Now, I know how famous you are for your talk, for your persuasiveness, and even though I wouldn't let you go, I don't want to take the chance." The man wiped away the tears and then patted his prisoners cheek. The finishing touch he set with a collar around Reids neck, with two rings to either side of it, to those he attached chains, which were attached to the floor. These would prevent him from leaving the bench.

Reid let it happen, his head hanging down. The man lifted his head by his chin, and said: "I will be master White should I ever take out that gag, do you understand? Nod, if you do."

He didn't want to, but he did, because he didn't know what this maniac would do to him if he didn't obey.

"Good boy. I'll see you later." He walked towards the door. When he stood in the doorframe he turned around once more: "Make yourself comfortable." Chuckling he closed the door, locked it and left Reid alone, to cope with his mass of feelings that crowded the geniuses mind.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? You likie? You no likie? Let me know! Review! Love you guys! :***


End file.
